


Firmware Update

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom!Jack, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: His aim was still the same as when he had first added the digi-Jack's programming to his own to make him able to interact with the world in short periods of time. First kill bandits, then finally fuck Rhysie, and continue pestering the scientists working on that new body for him. Simple.





	Firmware Update

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of AI Jack adding the Digi-Jack programming to his own taken (with permission) from preussisch_blau. Beta'd by spockykins.

The sun shone bright and hot on Pandora. Handsome Jack kicked the body of a freshly shot bandit, his blue-brown shoe pushing the corpse a little way down the hill. 

Rhys appeared on the crest. "Jack! Have you killed enough bandits yet? It's been almost half-an-hour..."

"No, never, Rhysie. Never." 

"I'm pretty tired. Can we come back later, once you've charged up again?" 

Jack looked at Rhys's face; he did seem tired. "...Okay, Cupcake." 

They headed off to a car together. 

Settled in their transport back to Helios with Rhys dozing off next to him, Jack had time to think. 

His aim was still the same as when he had first added the digi-Jack's programming to his own to make him able to interact with the world in short periods of time. First kill bandits, then finally fuck Rhysie, and continue pestering the scientists working on that new body for him. Simple. 

He’d been stuck in Rhys’s mind for weeks, watching as his wet dreams woke him up, and Jack along with him. Watching a grown man pointedly refuse to jerk off was....frustrating, to say the least. Fuck, he wanted that cock inside him. 

Jack wondered what he dreamed about - the images he remembered from Rhys’s mind upon waking were vague. He wanted pornographic details, dammit! He had hoped to see himself there, but it seemed to be flickers of Rhys’s exes. He had asked Rhys, who had refused to clarify, even when it wasn’t two in the morning.

Rhys then fell asleep in the car, and Jack decided to put himself to 'sleep' with him. Now that his add-on was charging, there was little point in staying awake. 

Rhys - and Jack - woke up when the transport landed in Helios. Jack glanced at his add-on - it was three-quarters charged. 

Anyway, there was no point in wasting it on the cowed employees who scuttled about Rhys, opening the car door for him and looking fearfully for any sign of Handsome Jack. Rhys tried to talk to them about something, but they were too intimidated to say much, and he gave up after a couple of attempts. 

Rhys and Jack headed to Jack's apartment. The people who saw them silently moved out of the way. 

Jack floated next to Rhys, flying as if he was sitting on a chair. His arm passed through the head of some person who hadn't moved in time; Jack made a face, almost turning around to tell Rhysie to airlock them, but he remembered his aims. That could wait.  
After all, he was the hero; he deserved to get laid after his adventure. 

They reached the apartment. Rhys opened it up using the biometric lock, and walked straight to the bedroom. 

Jack's add-on was now fully charged. 

Jack stood on the floor before he switched it on, enjoying how he turned from a solid block of blue to a blueish tinted version of himself. Then he took himself in hand and felt himself harden. _That_ extra add-on he had programmed had worked, then.

Rhys was busy undressing when Jack quietly opened the bedroom door. He was topless, his boots off, when he noticed who was there with him. “Jack, I-mmf!?”

Jack had moved over and kissed him on the mouth, attempting to slide his digital tongue in.

“Hello, pumpkin,” Jack said after letting go of the frozen Rhys.

“...What in skagshit was that.”

“A kiss. Don’t you remember those? I know it’s been a while, cupcake.”

“I know what a kiss is, Jack!” 

“Oh good, you do remember.” He grinned as he moved his arm around Rhys, reaching for his ass.

“What are you doing?!?”

“...Checking you for diseases, I’m a qualified doctor. My brothers Ned and Zed can vouch for me. No, dumdum, what do you _think_ I’m doing?” Jack reached Rhys’s ass, slapping it. "Like a pancake back there, Rhysie." 

Rhys stared at him, mouth open. “...Why?” 

"Is your ass flat? Well-"

"No! Why are you trying to kiss me?"

“I already said you were handsome, back on that caravan roof,” Jack muttered. “But I don’t mind saying it again.”

He leaned forward, relishing the feel of a body against his own after weeks of nothing, and even less before that. Rhys - he could _smell_ Rhys too, some cologne that he vaguely remembered from his own poorer days that was mixed with sweat from the trip to Pandora.

Rhys lifted his own human arm to Jack’s shoulder. “...Thank you.”

This time, when Jack kissed him, Rhys kissed back.

Jack held on, only stopping the kiss when Rhys was running out of air. 

"That was a nice sound, cupcake, want to make it again?" One of Jack's hands curved around Rhys's neck; he tried to ignore how he could see Rhys's tattoos through it. 

Rhys's eyes glittered in the light. "How much longer do you have left?"

Jack checked. "Enough for this."

He gently squeezed at Rhys's throat for a few moments, smiling as Rhys closed his eyes. 

He had _missed_ this. 

When Jack let go, he could see the faint marks from his fingers on Rhys's pale neck. His smile grew bigger. 

Jack then moved closer towards Rhys, licking his abused neck and then sucking at it.

His hands went down towards Rhys's pants, and he started to unbuckle his belt. 

"Jack, how do I..." Rhys was fumbling at Jack's jacket, which glitched when he tried to remove it. 

"Be back in a moment, kitten." 

Jack deconstructed himself, quickly shedding his many layers and reappearing naked. 

Rhys blinked at him in surprise. 

"I said it'd be a moment."

"...Fair enough." Jack watched Rhys's eyes wander downwards. Jack knew he wasn't ripped like Vaughn, but he thought he looked decent enough for his age. 

Of course, he had edited a few pixels of hard light off his stomach and ass when installing the add-on.

Rhys seemed happy enough, finishing unzipping his pants and shoving both them and his boxers to the floor. He bent down to slide off his stripey socks. 

"What do you want to do, Jack?" he asked after standing up again. 

"I want to taste you, Rhysie." 

Jack got on his knees, pleased to see that Rhys was hardening, and slid his lips around the tip. 

"I guess that's one way of making sure you're quiet," Rhys murmured as his hand hovered over Jack's hair. 

Jack responded by using his teeth. 

"Ow! Okay, point taken, sorry." 

Jack grunted in approval, sliding his lips higher up Rhys's dick. Fuck, he had missed this. 

He internally checked the time - sixteen more minutes. More than enough.

He licked and sucked until Rhys was fully erect, enjoying the feel of Rhys's hand in his hair, then slid his mouth off with a pop. 

If he had an actual body right now, there would be a line of saliva connecting him to Rhys's cock. Jack reminded himself to see why the scientists were working so slowly the next time he was fully charged. 

Jack stood up, stroking his own hard-on as he leered at Rhys. 

Rhys blushed a little and went off to the bedside cabinet to find some lube. "Add a condom there, would you, cupcake? I don't want to clean out come from my ass."

Rhys raised his eyebrows. "Are you not topping? Because-"

"Oh no, Rhysie. Fuck me." 

Rhys looked like he had just been gifted Butt Stallion. He fished out some lube and a condom, and returned to Jack, stroking his digital chest with his cyborg hand. 

"Where do you want to...? Here, or on the bed?"

Jack frowned a little. "Not bed - I want to _feel_ something hard all around me, Rhysie," he leered. 

"Against the wall, then? Or...oh, I know."

Rhys took Jack by the hand - Jack looked at him, surprised - and led him a few steps to the huge window. The cracked expanse of Elpis faced them, surrounded by space and distant stars. A transport zoomed past. 

"Here? Sure, cupcake." The window would do just fine. 

Jack quickly checked his add-on. "We have ten minutes left," he added. 

Rhys kissed him and pushed him against the flat plane of the window, sliding Jack's hard-on between his thighs. 

Soon, Jack slid out and turned himself around. "Better open up that condom, cupcake." 

If he was in a body, his breath would be steaming up the window. Instead, he pushed his hands against it and scratched at it with his nails; they left no mark. 

Faint rustling sounds behind him. "I've never fucked a....a being made of hard light." 

"You can say hologram, Rhysie. I won't airlock you." 

"Uh." Pause for a second. "Okay, are you ready Jack? I'm going to use a couple of fingers first, and -"

"No need for that, cupcake, I can stretch out for you in a millisecond." He focused on his hole. "There, done." 

"...Right. Right! Alright then." Rhys sounded nervous. 

"What is it?" 

"Nothing!" Sounds of frantic rubbing. 

"...You know, I still have some of those ...pills around, in case this happens." 

"No, it's fine! Really! Okay..." Deep sigh; the rubbing sounds stopped. "No, I'm ready now." 

"Fill me up then, Rhysie." 

And Rhys did. 

The sensation was - fuck, Jack had missed this so much. He leaned against the window, closing his eyes. 

Rhys took up a rhythm, sliding in and out. 

Jack was squeezed against the window, feeling the man behind him and pressure from in front of him. His erect cock was pressed against the glass, the underside feeling the cold.

" _Fuck_ , that's good, cupcake." 

Jack could feel the pressure building up, and wondered what it would be like to come in this body.

He found out soon after, as he shouted Rhys's name and came in spurts of electric blue over the window. 

Rhys was still thrusting away, sliding a hand in-between Jack and the window to twist at a blue-brown nipple, when Jack's timer ran out and he became a non-responsive hologram once more. 

Rhys almost hit the window with his dick. 

"Oh," he said sadly, looking at the now all blue, still naked Jack. "I was almost there..." 

"Let me take care of that for you, pumpkin." Jack slid his consciousness into Rhys's robot arm, lifting it up and placing it on Rhys's dick. He removed the condom, dropping it on the floor. 

Rhys came very soon afterwards, all over his stomach. Jack enjoyed watching his face as he did so - Rhys was such an expressive man, his pleasure showing clearly in every little twitch and moan. _Finally_ , he could see what had been denied him over the past few weeks. 

Jack then stopped controlling the arm, letting Rhys clean it up with some tissues from the bedside cabinet. Rhys then sat on the bed.

"I was going to shower before you stormed in...but never mind that now." Rhys yawned and slid his legs under the covers, obviously settling in for a while. 

"Okay, pumpkin." 

Jack sat by Rhys's side as he slept, silently watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Find me at handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com, dancesontrains.twitter.com or dancesontrains.dreamwidth.org.


End file.
